


Little to None

by HeidenShayde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Candy Sans AU, Cross Sans AU, Dreamtale, Errortale, Fluff and Crack, Forced Consumption of Drugs, HorrorTale, Implied Death, InkTale, Kidnapping, Killer Sans AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Palette Sans AU, Paperjam Swap, Sad themes, Swapfell, Underfell, Underfresh - Freeform, Underlust, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, Violence to Kids, Watermelon Sans AU, cuteness, drug trade, dusttale, gztale, mentions of depression, outertale, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: It is rather peaceful to be in Paperjam's daycare. There are lovely things that happen for all of the kids. There are things to do, and they are all allowed a large amount of freedom. However, there could always be the chance for danger. Paperjam learns this the hard way when one of the very children he is looking after starts to show minor signs of depressions and major amounts of sadness. Worst off, he is not willing to talk to Paperjam to get this all sorted out.Adding on top of the pile, there is a kidnapper on the loose and he is hanging closer to PJ's daycare than anyone realizes. Now all of the little Sans's and Paperjam are trying to re-open the closed book Sans and bring him out of his shell, not realizing they are the very ones that had put him into it.Can they do it? What will become him if he is abducted by the kidnappers?





	1. Just a Quick Notification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Readers).



NOTIFICATION!

Well, this is not a chapter. This is still me, so of course, there are going to be very dark themes in here, please do not get mad at me for hurting little kids and other stuff like that. The only thing I will never ever write that harms little kids is RAPE. That is all I will not do the little kids in fictional writing, so I am just letting you guys all know that now. There is some disturbing content in here, and there might be... death. I am not sure yet. However, I am looking forward to this story and I definitely hope it comes out to be satisfactory to all of you. This story might have shorter chapters, and the chapter size may very well vary from chapter to chapter. However I will do my best to make sure it is interesting at least. Thank you for reading. XD


	2. Chapter 1: Closing a Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I would tell^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I might be only making questions here. But to the parts in sans dioligue I can assure you that there is meaning to it and I will be delving deeper into that next chapter! Thank you for reading. Comments, Kudos and suggestions are always appreciated!

Chapter 1- Closing Book

Being lonely was a very disgruntling feeling, to anybody in fact. Everybody had that feeling from time to time, whether it be the couple hours down away from your favorite pet. Those hours your parents are at work and you have the house to yourself… or the loneliness that comes from being an outcast. 

Sans the Skeleton, a young tike that loved bad puns, being lazy, and sleeping more than anything was very familiar with that one word. 

You would think that if you were in a daycare that was as happy, and hyper-aura centered as Paperjam’s would not allow one to feel such things. Heck, looking at it now, how was it even possible?

There was one little solution to the question, but never a solution to the problems. Sans, as much of a Sans he was, the ORIGINAL, the CLASSIC even; he was still… obsolete. He was easily forgotten by everyone and anyone.

“Do you want to go outside and play?” He recalled asking some of the others if they wanted to play with him was like almost talking to the wall. 

Either they gave him a no, not to be mean (mostly) but it was because they didn't understand bringing others into their game for the most part. There was very few times Sans was actually able to play with the other skeletons. 

Trying to hang out with Paperjam was also hard, the guy was always so hard working, and sweet. However, because of Fresh, Horror and Blackberry (SwapFell) always causing too much excitement, there was something pulling the attention away. 

Sans didn't want all of the attention…. He just wished he didn't feel… so… invisible.

(((Sans P.O.V)))

{{To those whom do not know, P.O.V is the shortened term for the words ‘point of view’}}

I watched all of the others running around in the yard, there was giggling, laughing and cheers of excitement when there was anything done.

Blueberry, Dream, and Blackberry were all just fluttering around their bows, laughing at this and that. 

Watermelon was trying to get a sucker unstuck from Candy's hoodie, with little luck. For just being a small piece of candy, that was some tough sugar. 

Science was talking about why the sky was blue near a billboard in front of the fence while Nightmare and Cross pretended they were listening to the brainiac. Nightmare was dozing off, and Cross was talking to what seemed to be nothing. ‘Chara’ or something was what he referred to the space he was addressing as. I never really thought on imaginary friends too much, but hey, whatever butters his toast I guess.

Fresh was with Error an Ink over in my favorite corner of the yard. I didn't bother making a stink out of it though. After all, they were there before I was today. 

I watched as the newer caretaker and helper of mister Paperjam, Goth, I think, walked in through the doors inside the daycare.

Mister Goth was really nice. He liked to play with the kids, including myself when he had time. However, more and more, I find myself wanting more attention, I find myself trying to cause some mischief to get the attention I am craving. 

Intentional or not, sometimes I would pitch a fit here or there. Making sure everyone saw me, so… maybe I was afraid of vanishing into thin air? People completely forgetting about me to where I just… vanish into thin air. 

Maybe it was something I got from watching a cartoon series. Quite possibly from just having, as I heard before, an ‘Irrational Fear’ or something like that. I believe I am using it right… positive I heard science Sans say something like that before when talking to Blueberry and Fell one day. 

 

Too many things go through my head from time to time, it makes my head hurt. However, now I am feeling more and more pains in my chest when I think in how lonely I am most of the time. It makes my tummy hurt, my eyes leak water, and I just… want to curl up and cry myself to sleep. 

Ever since my Grandpa Gaster passed away a month ago, and my mommy and daddy got taken to a place with bars and bricks. I can't remember what it is called, the word for it started with a J or even a P sometimes. All I know is that before mommy and daddy were taken, and after Grandpa died, my little brother Papyrus, was also taken. He was taken away, by the same people that also took Grandpa. 

He was taken by the nice humans with wings and those floating head bracelets. (Sorry, when I was small, that is what I used to call them before I knew they were called 'halo’s’. :3) 

I used to think they were coming back until my parents revealed to me that they were never coming home. That was when I learned of death, however I am positive that reaper and Geno know more in that than me. I heard mister Paperjam Say their older brother died in a car crash. I wonder if he was taken by the nice winged humans too?

Thinking back on my Grandpa must really be affecting me… I can feel my eyes start to sting again, they hurt from all of water that was building in them again. Was that mister Paperjam? I can see something dark moving at me, but I can't make out what it is…

((Error P.O V))

Ink and I were both talking, and whatever I was saying either made him very happy, or kinda upset because I saw him going rainbow in the face again. I think mister P referred to it as a blush before. 

However as I continued to ramble on about something, I took notice that there was someone all by himself again. I never disliked Classic, but for some reason I never found it necessary to go up and be social with him either. All I ever heard him talking about was puns, and any other time I usually saw him asleep or lazing about in one of the bean bag chairs in the playroom inside.

Once I remembered getting too distracted to continue talking, Ink looked at me like he was very concerned, and I felt myself get the dark blue color to my face. 

“Sorry Inky… I was distracted. Classic looks really down in the dumps.” I started to say to the art loving friend of mine. Ink was playing around with his ring pop on his fingers, blushing as he nodded, looking at Classic as well.

I am glad he still keeps it on him. However, in an attempt to get whatever I was feeling over classic and his down mood, I stand up, ink walking over with me. 

Half way across the playground, I was a bit shocked to see that Classic s cheeks were wet, and there was water going down his face. He was crying, though he didn't seem to pay much attention to it, I don't know how. After all when you cry, the tears hurt your eyes, it definitely stings something bad. Ouch.

As soon as we were both in front of Classic, I was about to say something to him when he looks up at me, and he dried his tears as he was about to say something. Cutting himself sorry as soon as he saw I was who he was talking to.

“Oh, hey error” he stated to me, he looked as though he wanted to smile, but something made him rethink it. 

“Hey…” oh, way to go error, you start a conversation and now you can't even think or remember what you were trying to say. I sighed to myself and pick up on where I dropped myself off at. “You look upset. What's going on?” 

The classic only looked down, he was about to say something, then… for some reason, his eyes seemed to get darker, and he looked away only saying “... I-it's nothing…’”

I was going to call his blue bluff in that but ink hesitantly put a hand on my forearm, looking at me with big eyes while he shook his head no shaking. 

I gave up on being mad, or unrooted, I only sighed and nod, then I turn around. “If you want to come and play with me and ink, we will be out here next play time.” I walked away, ink following me after he have the other another worried look.

“Alright children! It is time for you all to go home.” Paperjam called from the door of the daycare. Then he walks back into the building, Goth holding open the door for all of the kids to go in and get their backpacks.

((NOBODY/NARRATIVE P.O.V))

Paperjam waited for Goth to walk back in, and he noticed that it was delayed, as usual. About maybe six minutes after all of the other kids were gone, Classic came in followed by Goth. 

“He was sitting out there near the fence. Says he was too tired to get up and come over.” Goth stated as he lightly handed Sans his black and blue denim material backpack with two front pockets. 

“So, did you have fun today Sans?” Paperjam asks the small Skeleton with a smile and Sans was about to lie. He was going to say he had a very good day, however… there was something screaming for him not to. Telling him that it was going to do no good to lie, but at the same time, there was no need to tell the truth. 

As soon as Sans opened good mouth to say something, he clamps it closed again and looked away, hugging his arms closer to him. He lightly opened his way past Paperjam’s legs to get out the front door.

“...” 

“ I wonder what is the matter…”

To be continued

Daycare Pairing-

Ink x Error  
Paperjam x Female Character  
Watermelon x Candy  
((These pairings are always in the fandom. I want to keep them that way. So the pairing options to go with sans can be--

Fell  
Blueberry  
Blackberry  
Dream  
Nightmare  
Cross  
Horror  
Lust  
Ganz  
Sanster (gaster sans)  
Killer  
((Some of these guys are not even seen in the comic, but I could not find it in my heart to leave them out. ;-;


	3. Quick Note! The Pairing for the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naw

The pairing for the story is going to be

Cross x Sans x Ganz

Both two different pairings suggested by different people! Should be updated soon!


	4. Chapter 2- Break my Promise?

(( Authors Note- Eyyyyyyyyyyyy I am finally back before I ignore this story again for quite a while, however, better to update now, than to wait a very long time from now. Back to the point though, this will be the official chapter 2! And there is more mayhem to come along. Please also note I am looking for more ideas, and maybe I will also consider adding a co-author if it is possible enough for me to do! <3 ))

To Sans, as soon as he had gotten back to his place, there was nothing more to it than the cold. Than the chilly draft travelling through the abandoned home that was now his residence. It was all he had left after all, it was the only thing he was able to call his own after everything had hit the fan and left him in pieces where he was currently standing. 

He missed everyone, he missed everything! He wanted mommy and daddy back, he wanted little brother and grandpa back too. However, it was impossible. They were all gone, either sitting in a place behind bars, or claimed by the levitating-gold-headband ladies with wings. They were not going to come back to him, that much he figured out with how small he was. When one of those nice ladies came down from the sky, the person they take with them does not come back down. 

“ Hey daddy, when the angels took grandpa Gaster, why did he not come back down? Is he going on a vacation? Can I go on vacation up there?” Sans asked his father, the day after his grandfather had passed away, not understanding death quite yet. 

His father looked at him, a small but sad smile was on his face as he sits down, picking up the small skeleton and kissing his head. “Sans… your grandpa will not be coming back down from up there for a… VERY long time. You will see him again when you are supposed to, okay? He will see you when you need him the most.” 

“But daddy… that does not describe where he went… where is he? What is it called? How long will he be on a vacation??” Sans asked him as he looked the older male in the eyes, his own a little saddened at learning however long, it was going to be a very long time before he was going to be able to see him again.

“ Sans… your grandpa.. He’s” There was a cut off sentence as Sans looked at the older in wonder, still not sure of what he thought. “ Your grandpa was a very successful businessman the best that there was in our country. The rest of his friends went to go and make it big somewhere else while he stayed back with us to help take care of you and Papyrus. I think… I think grandpa finally was able to go and finish chasing his dream, and he went to go and sign a contract, with them. Your grandpa was a very good man, up there, they need more monsters like him, I am sure he is making it big up there. Okay?” the older skeleton smiled again and he hugged the babybones Sans, grinning as the smaller one started to laugh in happiness. 

“ HE IS THE BEST DADDY! I AM SURE HE IS THE BEST MONSTER THEY HAVE EVER MET! HE IS THE GREATEST!” Sans smiled as he teleported from his dad's arms, landing on his feet as he ran to the edge of the hillside where he was standing with his father, the mother staying back a little ways to take care of Papyrus. “YOU GUYS UP THERE HEAR ME? YOU BETTER BE PAYING MY GRANDPA WITH GOOD THOUGHTS AND WARM FEELINGS! HE IS WORTH IT!” Sans smiled and he giggled, remembering what the elder skeleton had said to him once before. 

‘Sans… you know why I work so hard?” Gaster asked him as he picked up the small skeleton with a chuckle.

“ You work for money.” Sans stated as he tilted his head to the elder, who chuckled, rubbing his skull with a shake of his head, indicating it was a no. “OH… hmm, what do you do it for?” he asked the other, waddling up to him, sucking his thumb a bit.

“ I do it for all of you, and what I earn, I could do without the money if the world was easier. The money is indeed needed, very much so. But I do it for all of you, I do it for my respect, for warm feelings, for fulfillment. I do it for me, for you, for your brother, father, and mother. I do it because I want to. I help people, and they know it too. Please… promise me one thing my little Sansy…” he asked as he looked into Sans eye sockets, smiling widely as the little skeleton looks at him in curiosity. 

“ Yeah Gapa?” He asked using the little nickname he gave to his olden relative from (Ga)ster and Grand(pa). 

“ Promise me that you will continue to be as loving, and as happy as you are. Please promise me that you will only do things for yourself, and seek happiness in life. Life will not always give you what you want, and I am aware that you are doing very well at the daycare. However, I want you to know, if you ever want to go chasing after money, or abstract things, objects, instead of happiness, you are not going to be happy. Alright my boy?” Gaster asked as he hugs the small one, letting Sans latch onto his head in the hug. 

“ Yes, I understand Grandpa… I love you…” he smiled, slowly falling asleep where he was.

“ haha… I love you too my grandson, I love you too…” he smiled and he took him to bed, letting him fall asleep, Gaster sitting in the rocking chair right next to him, he too falling asleep. 

\------------

Sans was sobbing as he sits on his decaying bed, which he had manage to use his magic to drag from his original home, the one he had before everyone had to leave. He covered his face as he continued to cry, hugging his baby blanket which also had a small red patch messily sewn into it. The old scarf that Papyrus was always walking around in so proudly. Sans continued to cry, he was definitely not what his grandpa wanted him to be, and it felt like forever, though it was such a small amount of time. 

“ I- I am so *hic**hic* sorry grandpa!! PLEASE! *hic**cough**hic* please come home! Mommy and-and *cough* daddy are gone! Bring Papy too!! I’m-I’m so sc-scared*hic*d! I’m so lonely! *coughing, and more hiccuping* I WANT EVERYONE TO COME BACK!! I AM SO SCARED!! PLEEEAAASE!!” Sans was scratching at his skull, making himself bleed a little as he continued his crying. 

Coughing more and more, Sans covered himself in a blanket as he hides himself in the corner of the room under the covers. 

“ I can’t… I can’t be happy grandpa… everyone at the daycare is very nice.. But… *hic, hic, hic* they don’t notice me much. When I was talked to today, I couldn’t really speak… I just want everyone to come back… I don’t want to be alone again… I can’t make anyone happy if I… if I am always alone… I think… I think… *more and more hiccupping coming from the back of his thoat* I think I am going to need to … break my promise… I can’t be happy…” Sans looked at the rocking chair, something overcoming him.

He scowls at the chair, talking again in a more angry manner.

“ Maybe.. It was you who broke the promise!! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU AS TO WHY I AM ALL ALONE?! YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK ARE YOU?! YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME!! ABOUT MOMMY AND DADDY! I DON’T EVEN THINK THAT PAPYRUS IS WITH YOU! LIAR, LIAR!! YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK YOU FIBBER!!” Sans was crying as he held his head again, screaming as he felt the tears keep on falling down his face onto the mattress, soaking the one area completely. “YOU… YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK…” Sans assured himself as he picks up the old cricket-sounding rocking chair in which he also salvaged from his old home, and used all of his force that he could muster to pick it up, and toss it, breaking the frail wood. 

The rising sun in his window hitting his left eye socket was what brought him back to his state of conscious. Sans could no longer bear to look at what he had done to the chair, rushing to the door, and walking out. It took him a little bit of time to even get to Paperjam’s Daycare, so he was fine. Maybe a walk was what he needed..yeah.. All he needed. He closed the door behind him, blocking it with a certain kind of lock that he was able to use and nobody else. 

Trudging the forest, his blue shoes hitting the ground lightly, he let more tears fall down his cheeks as he made his way to the city, to be greeted by traffic, loud enough to block out his thoughts, which this time he was happy for. 

Some people walking by him as he made his way down the road questioned why he was alone with no adult nearby, and did not say anything. Others noticing his long tear stains on his cheekbones. 

Thankfully, in Sans’s case, they did not say anything, and did nothing more but give that worried glance at him. 

Only one person was paying very close attention, and he definitely should not have been, walking away only to smirk to himself with a dark chuckle. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 3- Transparency

Chapter 3 - Transparency

Once Sans got into the daycare, he didn’t bother talking to Paperjam, or Goth, whom of which both greeted him with a healthy but worried smile in regards to how he had left the day before. The smaller skeleton thinking about actually saying hello to them, but once again, that thing in his head, it was screaming at him to just ignore them and go on. Which he does. He just walks on by, not giving them another glance as he went to go and sit in the corner and ignore them. 

Soon enough, all of the other kids were starting to file in, doing their own things, Dance was hanging around with Lust who was talking about a type of dance that he heard his mother talking about, the dancing Sans seeming very uncomfortable with the situation. 

“ Uh-uh, that dance type is not something I can teach you here, or maybe even anywhere… can I teach you later… WAAAAAY later?” he asked as he blushed a dark blue, looking away from the other who looked very disappointed, and Lust crossed his arms over his little chest, huffing in annoyance, though he was trying to be understanding. 

“ Fine, Fine, teach me later. Maybe I can ask for more dance classes at school too. I might need a little bit more practice in general, mommy says it is a very hard dance for males to even try and do.” Lust puts his hand on his face as he looked to the side, remembering his conversation that he had with his mother. 

“ Uh… huh. Actually, I am sure she is right… VERY RIGHT….” Dance shivered at the thought, what kind of mother told their kids about… THAT KIND OF DANCE when they were as young as Lust was! This little kid in front of him was already kissing and hugging on teddy bears! He didn’t like teddy bears that were smaller than him in size either, he liked to hug on those bears that were as tall and big as he was. That was sending up a lot of red flags. 

“ What do you mean?” Lust asked him a his eye lights up, curious to see what the other was even talking about. 

“Nothing, um, uh… let’s go eat, i’m very hungry!” Dance ushered off ahead, blushing in embarrassment from his thoughts that were flooding through his head. 

Next, Cross was walking in with Ganz, they were talking about going to the movies with their families, excited about this new theater movie coming out that afternoon, something called ‘Coco’ or along those lines. Science was already talking about going to see it after he first saw the preview, something along the thought of listening to Latino, and Mexican language, seeing if he was going to be able to understand what they were saying. 

Fell, Blueberry and Fellswap trudging in afterwords, all babbling about going on a playdate at the lake sometime later. Fellswap trying to force Blueberry and Fell to bow to him. Although the small, red and blue Sans was a very bossy kid, he was very smart and knew how to defend himself, heck, he was sweet too when he wanted to be. 

Not like he was going to show it in public if he had the chance to cover it all up and hide it away from the others. That was none of their business!

As soon as Fresh was in the room, he ran up and started to talk to mister Paperjam, who was doing paperwork on his desk as he allowed all of the children he was looking over to file into the room, and sit down. The room was all taken up some of the various other little kids all coming in at one time so Sans could not tell who was who with his eyes closed. 

Opening his eyes, Sans looks around and to the side, seeing that Horror, Killer, and Dust were all coming in laughing about how they successfully pranked their parents and stuck candied bugs in their coffee. The others who managed to hear them laughing as well. Killer was punching Dust on the shoulder, while the other puts him into a happy, light headlock. Horror was watching them, carrying his favorite dark colored nerf gun with him over his right shoulder. 

“ Come on guys, I get to shoot you two first, go and get in the back, hands behind your heads! YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO JAIL!!” the constantly damaged Horror laughed, pointing the gun at killers back as the smaller Skeleton grabbed a cardboard knife, waving it at him. 

All the time, Sans was watching them, though as soon as Horror had said the word ‘jail’ there was a painful pang at Sans heart, making him want to cry again. For some reason, the word ‘jail’ made him think of his parents, and he didn’t even know what it meant. The words felt sour as they were sticking to Sans mouth, thinking about it made him angry and sad at the same time. 

Abruptly standing up, Sans quickly walks to the door, opening it to go and sit alone on the playground. ‘What is going on, why am I getting to sad again… What does that word mean?’ he asks himself before he flomps down on the ground, near the wall furthest away from the doors where the others were going to be coming out from soon. Moving back into the shadows, Sans sniffled as he shakes, only able to look down, and hide his face in his sleeves, thinking on all of them again. 

‘ Why am I stuck alone, where are all of you? Why are all of you gone, while everyone else has someone that is here, that is here to take care of them, tell them stories, take them places, correct them, have fun with them?” he asked the sky before looking down the far street where a very busy road lay dormantly. Sans began to sniffle, before long, his eyes were filled with tears, streaming down his face as he tried to find some kind of comfort in his being all alone. 

However it was not helping him, he was only starting to feel worse and worse the longer he was staying there with no real movement. The thoughts kept on kicking at his head, Sans letting out small cries as he was being mentally fed all of these good, WONDERFUL times with his family. The one that he was sure, at this point, was not going to be coming back anytime soon. 

Time was passing oh so slowly, it felt like it had been days since he had been inside with the other kids, the others though started to file out of the building, running to where they wanted to be on the playground. 

Little movement was made by Sans as he was passed up by everyone, running to the playground equipment and laughing over what they were doing, this and that, here and there, the usual kind of crap that always took place there. 

Watching the others, he was so tempted to go and play with them, however, he was… he did not want to, it was not like they wanted him around anway! They were all too busy with themselves! They were all busy with their friends, something Sans was not going to be able to get like the others were able to complete and run with. The others probably didn't even want him around anyway, he seemed to always be on the outside, where the others were unable to see him. He felt like a ghost or something. 

He felt like he was only half there, the others were probably only going to bother looking for him if he was good enough to do something…

Watching the others just a moment longer, Sans looks down at his feet before he closed his eyes, walking back inside, muttering, “ I don’t need anyone, and they don’t need me, they made that obvious.” he only grumbled to himself as his tears were drying on his face. Sans pulling open the door to walk in. 

“ I don’t need to speak to anyone, to be with anyone, to look at anyone… right?” 

He asked himself as he backs up into a beanbag chair, leaning back as he fell asleep, not caring where he was in the room at the moment. 

TO BE CONTINUED! 

I know this was short But I am in a big rush, sorry guys…


	6. Chapter 5 : Go Away , Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonononononononononononononononononuuuuuuu :3

Notes: Eyyyyy I am FINALLY back and there is a new chapter!! I thought i was going to abandon this story but it is back, and it is alive! I still might not be able to update it that much.... but oh well at least there is a chapter now instead of later right? Right! :3 IDEK what to think at this point however. I am so sad. Why do I have to keep pulling at my own hearstrings... ;-;

Sans felt like he was just floating in his dreams, where there was no one else around to bother him. He was enjoying the solitude and the silence that kept him enveloped in the blissful reclusive ball that he was in. It was wonderful. There were no voices, no distractions, no other kids, nor adults near him to make him feel sad, or uncomfortable. Everything was a simple blur, he loved the parallel color that surrounded his sight. 

However, the calm, dark waters of his mind were disturbed by a voice talking to him, making him grumble as he opens his eyes back into the world of awareness. The face he was greeted by was Cross, who was standing over him. His little kid friend standing right by him, Chara was it? He was too tired to really give a crap… he really didn’t want to think. 

“You want to come and play with me and Ganz? The others all wanted to do something else, and you looked like you could use someone to play with!” Cross chirped as he smiled down at him, Ganz walking up to them as well when looking the lazy skeleton in the face. 

“ … “ Sans was silent as he looked up at cross, his face was blank as he lays back down, turning away from them with a curt huff. “ I don’t want to play, please just leave me alone.” the classic Sans curls up, not saying anything to them after words. 

Ganz was looking down at him with a worried glint in his eyes, Cross was poking his fingers together while he looked at the laying skeleton, scared to say anything else in fear of upsetting him if he was not upset already going based off how he reacted. “C-Come on Ganz, let’s just leave him alone… maybe Error and Ink will want to play!” the other tried to sound optimistic, though it did not go over all that well. 

Nodding to the other, the GZTale Sans follows him, looking back at the lazy skeleton one time more before looking away. 

‘Maybe I should try and talk to Mister Paperjam later… this looks like it is not good. I don’t understand what is going on with him, but… this does not look normal?’ he mused to himself as he walks with Cross, not paying any mind to the fact that the skeleton was talking to what looked like was no one. 

“ Ganz…” the other looks to him after saying his name out of the blue, before the other actually looks at him, he looks down at the floor and back up again. “ What do you think is going on with Sans, he looks really Sad and he doesn’t seem to be responding to anyone. Like how Fell called him from the other side of the room, yesterday? He didn’t stir, and I don’t know if he heard him, but.. I don’t know.. I think this is all just weird and I don’t like him looking so sad…” Cross looks back to the Sans that was resting on the bean bag chair… the other was so … down in the dumps and not responding to anything really. 

Nodding the other skeleton made sure that his obvious response to the other was even more obvious. There was certainly something wrong with Sans. There was a WHOLE FRIGGEN LOT wrong with the other. It was like the other was dying. On the inside. Where it is the most vital. 

However what was he going to do? He may try to talk to Sans now. Heck he did before on more rare occasions. Maybe only when he thought it was necessary. However what was he supposed to think? What was he supposed to do? This was all too much for any kid to even have to think about. It was all making cross get a headache as he continued to think on it. It as all so-... so hopeless. Hopeless is what it was. 

Well what else was there to say about this? 

“ Hey Error, Ink? Have you guys been noticing that Sans is acting more and more … I don’t know how to put it, other than weird but I know that ain’t the right word for this… I dunno.” Ganz was looking at them, Ink instantly hiding behind error right away. However, after a minute of composure, Ink makes his way back out into the open where he was going to be able to talk to the other two more … properly. 

“ We…. Well we noticed that he was acting more and more lonesome and we tried to get him to play with us recently… however he really didn’t want to. I know he has not been one to really like hanging around with humongous amounts of people or others in general but he seemed to really like at least hanging around with others.” Ink sighed as he looked at the others still keeping himself closer to Error to feel a little more comfortable. 

“ Yeah… I don’t know what to say really. However I guess the simplest way to put it IS that Sans needs help. He really doesn’t want it though… I think we should just go and talk to Mister Paperjam…..” Cross sighed as he looked down, unsure of what to think as he blatantly just makes sure that he stayed a little more silent. 

“ That might be a better approach but-” 

“ No way, I think we need to go and talk to him face to face first to make sure there is nothing wrong…” Error mumbled, being one who was always more blunt and honest, he did not hide his real opinions and feeling on a situation and he definitely did not mind looking someone in the face and telling them they look like a truck. Heck. He was probably about the boldest kid in the daycare, other that that little psycho Horror Sans. 

In the end, It was the other three that won. They were going to go and talk to Paperjam instead of asking Sans. After all if only two of them tried to talk to him earlier and got shot down, more than likely two MORE people are only going to cause a problem. A BIG problem. 

“ Mister Paperjam? Can I ask you a question?” 

“ Yeah Cross??” 

\---------------------------------

Sans closed the door after he left the daycare, annoyed, and hurt. He didn’t know what he was feeling more of. Now that he was trying to avoid others, it was when they were trying to open up to him more. Trying to see if he was okay. If he was fine. As others say… it was all a lie. It was there those questions they were only there if someone was in danger. In some others thoughts…. His life was only necessary if Mister Paperjams daycare was to be closed due to a bad representation.

It all felt like he was being burned on the inside. Like his heart was being set on fire. In anger and pain. In sadness and misery. It all hurt… it all felt like someone was stomping on him. 

How was there so much cruel events in the world… in the mind… it was all like some kinds of odd and sick crackled joke… 

“ They don’t care.. They don’t care… I wish they could go away! Why can’t they go away… why can’t they leave me alone, please… please just leave me alone. Why can’t…. WHY CAN’T I JUST DISAPPEAR!!” 

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 6 Holographic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope XD

Sans was once awaiting another day. One more day he was going to need to just… act out being taken home. No, he didn’t have any random person taking him to the forest, to his run down home. No… he was just… able to pull off making it look like his family was there to get him. To come and take him home where he was supposed to be. However he might have been the only one who knew that was a lie… a complete LIE!!

He was able to actually activate his magic, at least on higher levels then all of the other kids were able to do. He was able to create holographic people or creatures. It was all fake though…. It was all simply fictional. It was simply enough as said… illusory. 

“ Dad! Mom! Bro!” he would make sure he was able to yell out all of their names. So that Paperjam knew he was going home. He didn’t bother to even do as such the last few days. He made up the excuse he lived nearby…. 

“Time to be a faker… again and again I have to do this… however I know that Mister Paperjam is also watching me… he is making sure that I am going to be picked up.. I think he is waiting to see if he can talk to my parents and see what is going on with me. 

Deciding to himself as he looks to the door he made a break for it. He was going to make a run for it. Try to get to the door before Paperjam could say anything to him to make him stop. 

So quick enough to put the Flash to shame, Sans was out the door, leaving Paperjam to a shockingly enough empty room as soon as he walks in to talk with the smaller skeleton. Sighing, he only looks down, deciding to go and clean up the daycare before he headed to his own house. Goth also going to his own respective home. Then, after a minute, he turns on his car, and drives down the highway. Thinking on the days events and the talk he was having with Cross and Ganz earlier that day...

\---------

"Mister Paperjam? Can me and Cross talk to you? Please?" Ganz wandered up to Paperjam, his face depicting he was almost as bored as ever, but... there was a hint to a seemingly troubled expression working its way onto his brow bones and not moving.

" Sure, please step into my office, What is the matter?" Paperjam closed the door after the two stepped in, Cross having a small conversation with his invisible friend as he sits down in a chair.

" It is about Sans...Classic. He seems to be acting more and more... wierd... I don't know how to put it.. he is just... not... as friendly as he used to be. Doesn't even try to play with us anymore..." Ganz trails off, unsure how to handle this situation without sounding offensive to someone who was not even there to defend themselves... it was wrong to even do this wasn't it? Was he doing wrong or right? Both?

" Ah I see. So he is becoming more reclusive?" 

" What's that mean?"

" Reclusive means you are becoming more into being alone and not wanting to communicate or even be around others..." The older skeleton stated with a worried face as he looked at the two smaller ones with furrowed brow bones and he looks out his window in the office, glancing at Sans whom was still asleep. "I noticed it too, a little while... however... I don't think it is just a phase anymore... I think this may be serious.. thank you Please get ready to go home your parents will be here soon.. " 

" Yes Mister Paperjam..." both little skeletons walked out the door before looking back at him and closing the door behind them.

it was silent...

Way to silent and completely awkward....

"What are we going to do Ganz?? I don't like where this is going... don't feel right..." Cross sighed as he looks at the other, huge Sad eyes looking at him in worry.

The other one sighed rubbing the others head to calm in down. " It will be fine..." 'I hope so at least...' he caught himself thinking.

Soon enough the parents were all there, and picking up the kids, giving salutations to the caretakers before they leave making plans for the night.

\-------------------

"If this is going where I think it is going... I certainly hope not... he is so young.." Paperjam only holds his head, opening his door to his house before locking to door and putting down the keys and sliding off his shoes. 

From there he did the typical thing... ate, bathed, and got his clothes ready for the next day. However he was only.. thinking on Sans again... again and again as he tried to sleep his mind was going to wander and just stay in the gutter... man why was he so fidgety... why was he so anxious?

Going to his phone, Paperjam types in a number... waiting the line rung as it connected to the other phone. 

" Hello? Paperjam what is it?" 

" OH, Goth, I'm glad you answered my call... can we talk a minute please?" 

" Sure, whats the matter??" 

" Well.... it's about... Sans... Classic. He is acting more reclusive and unfriendly... I'm really worried and other kids in the daycare are also noticing..." 

" Yeah... I noticed too.. however I could not get a hold of his parents... i tried to call and they were unable to pick up the call. Saying something about it being a busy line..." 

" That is even more troubling.... I don't know what to think..." 

" I know you are stressed, but I think it might clear up later... maybe we can talk to him tomorrow and try to get this all sorted out... however he also might not want to talk and ignore us... we can meet at the daycare tomorrow. Little bit before opening time... and discuss it there.." 

" Yeah.... thanks Goth..."

" Goodnight Paperjam." 

" Goodnight Goth..."

With that the call was ended, line beeping as it died off. Paperjam lays down, trying to rest his anxious mind with no good results...

" I hope he is okay..." 

With that last thought, hours later, he was sleeping, still tossing and turning as he thought on his problems in his sleep. 

' If it is what I think it is.... why... did I not notice Sooner?? What kind of caregiver am I? ....'

((End of Chapter LOL)


	8. But he Refused

// Authors notes - Hello there again, I am here and I am well, back again to make an attempt to bring these things back to life, I am at a computer that will hopefully allow me to do as such, and there is more to come in all of my stories, however I was sick of having to do all of these things on my phone because it was making it harder and harder to have to type all of this. There was also the fact that I had to move to Texas was my family. We are all here with my grandparents and my younger uncles, meaning I can now actually communicate with others that want to be around me! ^^ Overall I am very happy now that I can communicate with other people and be able to enjoy life like ever non-angsty teenager wants to! :D However better than that, I am trying to make comics for all of my AU that I have that way I can do another thing that I love to do! Anyway, with that all said i want to get to this and type in on my fanfictions that i have been ignoring for so long. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

There was so much on the older skeletons mind as he went to sleep that night. 

Signs, he should have noticed all of the signs as they were happening, smiling less, talking less, becoming a lazy recluse, and overall, ignoring everyone that was trying to help him with all of his growing problems. Classic Sans has always had a problem trying to understand all of what others did together at the daycare, and he seems to work well on his own. There was also the fact that he was always uncomfortable with others trying to get him to join in the activities that other children invited him in on. It was all a waste of time in the end, they were met with the same answers as before that time. it was always a long, annoyed, or lazy "No" in response for the very repetitive inquiry.

Tossing and turning, falling out of his bed a time or two, and then tossing and turning again on his own to make sure that he was still awake. However, even within all of the grievances, he had managed to find the sleep that he was striving for. It always takes time of all things, Just some time, maybe that was all that Classic needed. Maybe that was all that the little skeleton strived for all along. 

The next morning, the heterocrhromatic-eyed skeleton woke up, still tired for the bitter nights sleepless wakes and constant unstopping interruptions. How was he going to go about all of this?? How was he going to deal with Classic at the daycare today? There were too many questions, very little time and a scarce amount of options. There was nothing to even go off of. 

With what he thought of last night as the last of his awareness managed to slip its way into his pillow, he was going to discuss that with Goth as soon as he got there. 

When he get ready, and left his home, he locked the door, got out the keys to his car, and drives to the daycare with a heavy amount of thoughts wearing down on his already troubled mind. 

The roads seemed empty of all of the cars that he would usually spy, all going on their original routes. The woman who owned the pastry shop down the road, an old man who loved to sell Hotdogs, and some of the little kids from school that jumped on all of the slow moving cars just for the experience. It was how it worked, how it always worked. This was the cycle of the town. There was nothing that could be done to change it. So much of the town they lived in was really abandoned today. Shops were closed, and some of the others were not seen on the streets to traverse to their usual grocers for the first picks of the day. All of the time that morning felt like it was swimming in goo. That it was all covered in some kind of tar that was unable to be avoided. Somehow.

As soon as he sticks his key into the daycare's lock, he twisted it to the left, and he opens the door, walking into the darkened room that he was usually surrounded by every other morning. Common, that it what it was, it was all so common. Closing the door behind him, he turns on the light and heads to his polished cherry wood desk adorned with little drawings from Ink, Dream, and Blue who liked to draw in a group. Others were from the other kids, though it was not by any kind of constancy. Never was.

There was one he had received from the classic skeleton. Though most might doubt it, Classic was actually a very good artist and liked to draw some of the time, or at least he did, at one point or another. Amusing really, once he entered his room, it was usually ones by Ink and Fresh that he had noticed first. Ink because of how good of an artist the kid was, and Fresh because of the sheer amount of amusing thoughts the little kid always had thought about. 

Thinking on it more, he realized, he favored all of the other kids over Classic without knowing it. Whilst he made sure every single kid had their drawings in view of the others, if they ever decided to speculate, he never had Classics in view. It was always somewhere else. One might think it was all due to space, or other small factors that might not depict favoritism. He knew though. He knew. Just because he went out of his way to get the ladder, and stick the picture he got from Cross up on the wall the other day. Paperjam had the picture that Classic drew him 2 years ago taped to the inside of the desk. 

As soon as he went to look at the picture again, he puled the tape away from the wood of his desk ever so slowly, however, as he pushed it, it ripped. Tearing away with such a solid sound as it ripped down the center, stopping as soon as the tear passed Classics neck in the picture, right before it hit the well-drawm Paperjam in the image.

As soon as he thought about it, he had a picture show up in his head. it was of the little boy, his head missing from his little shoulders, pinpricks missing and no emotion other than surprise and slight sadness in his now lifeless and dusting sockets. It was getting darker and darker in the older males mind, just thinking on the situation. What was he more upset about? The fact that the great art was torn after the little boys many hours of work on it, or what he had just seen. 

There was this whole array of questions racing in the mans head now, and none of them likely had an answer he was going to like. That was the only thing he was going to be sure about for whatever this was. Whatever all of this even is... why... why. WHY?

Allowing his body to lift from the chair, Paperjam went over to the fridge, grabbing the cherry jam from it, along with getting the milk carton just long enough to pour himself a mug, and put it back. A set of toast later, he was back at his desk, eating it to get something into his figurative stomach. He was a skeleton, but he also had magic, so they all made sure it worked in the end. That it all worked and they were able to be as human as possible. They were able to use the bathroom, however in any long run, it was not really a necessity. 

Taking another bite as he looks at the red-covered toast that he had in his hand as he looked at the ripped picture that laid in his other palm. It was all so strange, it seemed like it was all some kind of weird coincidence. However, what it might be even pertaining to was unknown in his head, however maybe he was thinking this because everything so far has been... off. 

Letting his mind slip away, he dropped the picture, and it folds in on itself before it lands on the cherry jam that had evenly been spread on the toast he was munching on. The part that landed in the gooey red was the area where sans neck was severed from the rest of the paper. It was stained all in red. Bleeding up form the paper as the food topper was tainted by it. 

There was another thought in his head. It was very interesting, and it was very terrifying at the same time. 

(( This chapter is incomplete))


End file.
